Demon King and Half-Breed
by Phenomenally Extraordinary
Summary: A series of one shots about the friendship between Piccolo and Gohan. Second one shot: Chi-Chi doesn't approve of Piccolo.
1. Hugs

**One of my favorite relationships in DBZ are Gohan and Piccolo. I'm going to do a whole one shot set of stories just about them. The first one will be short and in the perspective of Gohan.**

* * *

Hugs from Mr. Piccolo are rare. Well, not the hugs I give him, but the ones Mr. Piccolo gives to me. I can only recall three times he has hugged me.

One time, I told Mr. Piccolo about the reason I faced Frieza by myself was because of him and my Dad. I told , "Even though, the whole planet was exploding and I thought Frieza killed my Dad. I had to do something. You taught me to protect others like you protected me, so I went." He hugged me without a word. I didn't understand why, but I didn't question it.

Second time, was when I told him I couldn't sleep, because of all the the nightmares I had about Frieza. Terrible nightmares that I was being tortured by Frieza, or ones were he killed all of my friends. He hugged me and I fell asleep in his lap like I did so many times.

Third time, was recent. Piccolo found me in the corner crying over my Dad's death.

"Gohan, it's not your fault it was Goku's choice not to come back," He reassured me.

"If I-I only killed Cell s-sooner-," I cried and then Piccolo hugged me.

I finally understood why he hugged me. I have gone through so much it finally hit me what I go through is not normal. As a child, I always did things that were beyond me, and anyone. Maybe, I shouldn't train, anymore. Maybe, I should be a child for once.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Until next week.**


	2. Puppy Dog Eyes

**Here's another one! Thank you so much for supporting this I really appreciate all the feedback. I'm actually really excited for this chapter because my favorite character makes an appearance. I realized how much I love writing about her. I wanted to write in an outside perspective of the friendship so here we go.**

 **Timeline: After Namek**

 **Third Person: Chi-Chi**

* * *

"GOHAN YOU'RE NOT SEEING THAT MONSTER, AGAIN!" Chi-Chi yelled angrily at her stubborn child. Almost as stubborn as herself, she thought with a little bit of pride.

"Mom, Mr. Piccolo is not a monster," Gohan said in a horrified tone that such negative words could be possibly spoken about the great and powerful, Mr. Piccolo.

Chi-Chi's face twitched in response. "Gohan," She spoke calmly and tried to control her emotions, "that monster almost killed your father, AND HE TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME!" She then realized who was she kidding; she can't control her emotions in this situation. _How could she?_

"Mom, it was to save the world," he continued to defend the Demon King. He even crossed his tiny arms in a bit of defiance, but still he wouldn't look at his mother straight in the face. Like any person, he feared her.

"Gohan, even if it was to save the Earth," Chi-Chi felt she was going to lose her mind at the thought that Piccolo wanted to save the world, "you're still a child taken into an adult battle. Not only that, he ABANDONED YOU! For three months!"

"It was six," Gohan regretted that those words as he spoke them. He covered his mouth in shame and cringed.

"SIX MONTHS!? Then, he harshly trained you, and left you all bruised up. I just can't allow you to come back to the person that kidnapped you!" She almost teared up, but she had to be strong. That year was over, her son was safe.

"Mom, he's my friend, a-and he gave up his life for me," he spoke quietly. Chi-Chi had to appreciate that monster's sacrificial death, but still Piccolo had more negatives than positives.

"It was his fault you were in that situation in the first place!" she replied angrily. Nothing can convince her otherwise. She had stomped her foot; the conversation was over.

 _Until..._

"W-What if Mr. Piccolo made dinner and apologized," Gohan suggested. That comment almost made Chi-Chi laugh. The powerful Demon King was going to make dinner and apologize!? _That's ridiculous!_

Part of her didn't want Gohan to see that monster, again. She can't forgive him from that year she took from Gohan. Though, she had to admit that Piccolo made Gohan really happy, it mixed her feelings up. She loved her son, and wouldn't want to take away that smile. This monster is what drove Gohan to disobey her, and go to that wretched planet. Although, her fighter side was a bit happy that Gohan had become strong. She could feel his energy rise up sometimes, and she couldn't believe such power existed inside her small child. That made her very proud. Yet, her motherly instincts would kick in, and she just saw a scared, helpless child with massive strength in him. She didn't like that.

Before, she made up her mind and continued to forbid her son from seeing the Demon. Then, her son gave her the puppy dog eyes.

 _Those damn eyes!_

She tried to look away.

 _How can she say no!_

 _She had to!_

"Fine, but I will have to supervise the whole thing," Chi-Chi gave in.

"Yay! Yay!" her son laughed in joy and flew up in the air. "Mom! You're going to see how awesome Piccolo is like he's just so cool the way he stands, and- let's go right now-" Before he could go on a rant on the greatness of his mentor, Chi-Chi pointed at a math book. "After, I study," he sighed and then smiled.

An hour later, she followed her precious child to see that terrible monster. The terrible monster was meditating next to a waterfall surrounded by butterflies?

Still, Chi-Chi wanted to hit him with a frying pan not just one a million of them.

"MR. PICCOLO! MR. PICCOLO!" Gohan laughed his way closer to the monster. Her son's laughter snapped Chi-Chi out of her anger.

"Gohan, quiet down," Piccolo said in annoyance, but mostly embarrassment that Gohan was acting like this in front of Chi-Chi. She couldn't believe it! The Demon King was embarrassed?

"My Mom says I can't be friends with you-," right at that moment when Gohan said that Piccolo frowned a bit. Chi-Chi rubbed her eyes in disbelief. _Piccolo actually wanted to be friends with her son?_ "Unless, you make dinner and apologize," Piccolo relaxed for a bit after he heard that comment.

"No, I'm not doing such silly thing," Piccolo turned his face away from Gohan. Chi-Chi saw her son's face drop. That's it she is going to destroy this monster.

"B-but, we won't be able to be friends," Gohan said in that familiar tone and made that familiar expression. Chi-Chi recognized... _THE PUPPY DOG EYES!_ She felt angry at herself for falling for that old trick, and her son thought he could use it on the terrible Demon King.

Piccolo growled and looked at Gohan's face. Then, back at her. Then, he looked away from both of them.

"Fine," he muttered so quietly that she could barely hear it.

Her mouth dropped. Piccolo fell for the puppy dog eyes she tried contain her laughter, but she laughed.

* * *

 **I always wondered how Chi-Chi approved Piccolo and this is just a little bit I imagine. I don't know if I will write about the apology dinner on the next chapter, but for right now it's just this.**

 **Thanks for reading until next week! I will update every Monday.**


End file.
